


in your room

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has a little surprise for Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your room

Beth hears the key jingling at the front door and leaps on the couch like the floor was on fire, she tries to slow down her breathing and act as natural as possible; she crosses her legs at the ankles and places her hands on her lap.  

 

“Hey, Martinez needed help with a---” Daryl says, trailing off at the sight of Beth on the sofa. Beth in a little school girl uniform, short plaid skirt, white button shirt, and a pair of goddamn knee high socks, she looks completely innocent and Daryl tries to swallow the sudden dryness in his mouth as he closes the door behind him.

 

“What’s this?” he asks, raising his eyebrows at her pristine expression.

 

Beth gives him a naughty smile, “Happy birthday.”

 

“You do this for me?” he asks, shrugging his leather vest off. Beth nods and sits up, bringing her legs up on the couch, watching as he sits on a sofa chair in the corner of the room.

 

"It's the big 4-0," she says softly and waits patiently as he gets comfortable, it’s his night and while he usually lets her be the dominant one in the bedroom, tonight she wants to be submissive. She rises from her seat only to get on her hands and knees, she slowly crawls over to where he's sitting and starts unlacing his boots. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and pulls his work boots off, Daryl sprawls in his chair and Beth slides her hands up and down his calfs.

 

He's breathing a little bit heavier but Beth keeps her touch light, rubbing up and down, she moves her hands to his thighs and caresses him. It's not really sexual, more of a sensual touch, she loops her arms through one of his legs and rests her head on his lap.

 

Daryl runs his hand through her hair, he grabs hold of her jaw and Beth can't help but lean into his large hand. His thumb brushes her bottom lip and she can see how heavy lidded his eyes are getting.

 

“C’mere,” he says softly, patting his thigh. Beth stands and sits on his lap, purposefully grinding down on him as she arranges herself in a way so that all her soft places are touching him.

 

“Hard day at work daddy?” Beth asks, purposefully making her voice higher, her eyes wider, lips swept with bubblegum lipgloss. She can practically see the wheels turning in his head; Daryl smiles shyly and plays along, “Mm-hmm.”

 

Beth moves around in his lap, turning so her back is against his chest and she hears him grunt softly as her ass comes in contact with his cock, she lets her legs splay a little and her breath hitches when his hand comes around and starts stroking her inner thigh.

 

“But I’m with my baby girl now,” Daryl murmurs, his lips finding the shell of her ear, lightly nipping her earlobe.

 

“Daddy?” she asks as his touches become firmer, his calloused hand going up and down her thigh, his fingers skim the edge of her panties and Beth whimpers softly.

 

“Want me to touch you sweetheart?”

 

“Want daddy to make you feel good?”

 

Beth turns her head and nudges his neck with her nose, breathing in his scent, “Yes, please.”

 

Daryl hooks her knees on his thighs and spreads his legs open, her legs dangling limply from his own. He buries his face in her neck and she gasps when she feels him sucking a bruising kiss on the skin there. His hands now moving in tandem up her thighs, he pulls her skirt up and she thinks he might pull her panties off but he doesn’t, she feels his thumb at her clit, he presses hard and circles the little nub and all Beth can do is squirm and mewl like a newborn kitten. Daryl fingers the soft material of her underwear and Beth blushes because she’d even gone and bought new panties just for this occasion; Daryl liked her in lace but she knew he loved it when she wore simple cotton panties. She tries bucking her hips to get more of his touch, because the friction is driving her crazy but all of a sudden Daryl pushes her off his lap.

 

“What?--” Beth says, confused at the abrupt way he pushes her off him.

 

“Stand in front of the couch,” Daryl explains as Beth turns to look at him, “and turn around.”

 

Beth feels her face heat up because she knows where this is going, “Take your underwear off,” Daryl tells her, his hand crudely adjusting the bulge in his jeans. Beth takes a deep breath and starts pulling down her panties, “Not all the way down,” Daryl says as she reaches halfway down her thighs, “now bend over,” he orders.

 

Beth can feel her neck get sweaty, her body growing warm at the way Daryl is talking to her. She bends over, her hands landing on the soft leather cushions of the couch and she can hear the zipper of Daryl's jeans being pulled down.

 

“Spread your legs,” he says, and she does, even though her panties are being stretched to their limits. “Look at me,” Daryl tells her, his voice low and husky, but nothing prepares her for the sight that greets her as she looks over her shoulder. Daryl is licking his palm, with spit on his fingertips he grabs his cock and slides his hand up and down.

 

“Such a pretty girl,” he says as he gives the flesh a few more tugs before standing up. He pulls his jeans all the way down and off, and comes to stand behind Beth; he presses against her ass and then stands back.

 

The first swat makes Beth shriek, not because it hurts but because it surprises her. She gasps at the sensation and Daryl smacks her once more, harder this time. Daryl keeps slapping her ass, alternating from one cheek to the other and pretty soon Beth is thrusting back at him despite the blossoming pain on her behind. She's torn between asking for more and hiding her face in embarrassment, because she's grown so wet with just a spanking. After one particularly hard smack Beth buries her head in the arms she still has on the cushions and Daryl rubs her clit in return, making her moan wantonly at the sensation. He rubs and pinches at the little bundle of nerves until Beth is a shaking, quivering mess, she's just about to come when he enters her in one swift motion. He pins her to the couch, her skirt  high up on her milky thighs, his hips still, making Beth shudder.

 

“This what you wanted little girl?” Daryl asks, circling his pelvis as his hands go for the buttons on Beth's white, cotton shirt, “dirty old man, with his cock deep inside you?” he murmurs against her cheek.

 

Beth groans at his words and Daryl sets a brutal pace, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her tight against him, her sweaty back pressed against his warm chest, her little shirt unbuttoned halfway down her stomach, leaving her nipples exposed and hard like pink pencil erasers. Daryl's fingers pinch at her breasts, they tease and pull and circle her areolas with his thumbs and have Beth practically sobbing for release.  

 

"Please, I can't, daddy" she whines, trying to widen her legs so he can get in deeper but the elastic in her underwear makes it impossible.

 

Daryl pulls out of her with a wet sound and Beth whimpers at the sudden empty feeling between her thighs. He doesn't say anything as he grabs her by the waist and switches their positions so he's sitting on the couch instead. He pushes his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and off with his feet and widens his legs. He starts pushing her down and Beth quickly catches on, she grabs hold of his cock and lines it up with her entrance. Daryl jerks his hips a little until he's seated all the way inside her, he spreads her legs so they straddle his own like he did earlier and Beth moans.

 

She's always liked this position, her ass facing him, he can control their rhythm just as much as she can and it's always so good. Daryl starts thrusting, jostling her in his lap until her tits are bouncing in tempo, she can feel him so deeply inside, warm and coated with her juices. Beth leans back and puts her arm around the back of Daryl's neck, giving her more leverage but at the same time it leaves her right breast in perfect position with his mouth.

 

Daryl leans his head and catches her nipple with his mouth, biting and suckling like a newborn fawn. "God, I love seeing you like this," he groans.

 

"Yeah, daddy?" Beth whimpers back.

 

"Hot little cunt, riding me hard," he tells her, one of his hand snaking to her pussy, he pushes hard on her clit and Beth shrieks in pleasure.

 

"Pretty baby, ya like that?" he asks and gently taps her on that little nub of flesh.

 

"Oh god! Yes, yes, yes, please," Beth answers, her words trailing off into incoherent little grunts and sounds that only make Daryl move his hips faster.

 

He rubs and presses on her clit and Beth thinks that there's no other place in the world she'd rather be, this is heaven, this is why she's alive, to have Daryl Dixon's cock shoved up her pussy and with his calloused fingers rubbing on her swollen clit.

 

She comes harder than she'd ever come before, so hard that she thinks that she might have passed out for a split second because before she knows it Daryl's beyond words and grunting like an animal. She's still shaking in the aftermath as he growls and pistons his hips in a way that would have her across the room if he didn't have such a tight grip on her waist.

 

With an almost snarl in her ear he comes, panting her name as he fills her up. He wraps both arms around her middle and lifts her off him, a rush of fluid following; he sits her on the couch and leans over to his jeans. Daryl pulls out a bandana and wipes her down, careful with her flesh before running it over the tip of his penis.

 

He looks over at Beth and she can see him returning to his usual self, shy and a little self conscious. She smiles at him and runs her hand over his hair, pushing it back so she can see his eyes, "thanks," she says quietly.

 

Daryl scoffs, "'sposed to be the other way around."

 

She shrugs a little, "still though, I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life."

 

Daryl laughs at her, pulling her around the shoulders so she can lean against him. He tilts her chin up and kisses her softly, "let's make forty-one better huh?"

  
  
  
  



End file.
